


It's a Terrible Christmas

by Descended_from_Hufflepuffs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Family Drama, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Slow Burn, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28423893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Descended_from_Hufflepuffs/pseuds/Descended_from_Hufflepuffs
Summary: Dean Smith got an unexpected invitation to a Family Christmas Dinner. Unable to book a flight so close to the holiday, he's forced to drive up to the family home. During his road trip, he gets unexpectedly snowed in in a small town, where he meets Sam Wesson.
Relationships: Dean Smith/Sam Wesson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	It's a Terrible Christmas

Dean Smith was not a fan of the holiday season.

Oh sure, the decorations were pretty and the sales were enjoyable, not to mention all the chances he had to impress his boss in the marketing department. But Christmas never held fond memories for him, what between feuding parents and some unfortunately memorable breakups. He normally spent Christmas alone in his sparsely decorated apartment and treating himself to a few too many chocolates while he opened the gifts he bought for himself. Occasionally, he hosted the department Christmas party and had the pleasure of cleaning up after 20 people. This year, he was looking forward to a quiet apartment and a nice box of imported chocolates; he’d been a good boy this year.

Little did he know that a phone call from his mother was about to change everything.

“I’m sorry- We’re doing  _ what _ this year?”   
  


“A family Christmas dinner. I know it’s a bit short notice but you’ll be getting time off anyway, right?”

“Mother, I would still need to buy gifts and pack and actually drive out there.”

“Drive? Why don’t you just fly?”   
  


“Because it’s two weeks before Christmas and everywhere is booked right now.   
He rolled his eyes as he stepped out of the elevator. “We haven’t done a Christmas dinner in ten years. Why the change of heart?”

“It’s your father’s idea. He’s just realized he’s mortal and decided he wants to try and patch things up.”

Of course it would be a health thing. Now he has to go or he’ll never hear the end of it. “Alright,” he sighed, trying not to let too much resentment into his voice. “I’ll be there. Give father my regards.” He hung up as he arrived at his car. Sighing, he headed home, wondering what the hell he was going to do next.

\---------

A week and a half later, he finished packing his clothes and went to load his duffle bag into his trunk. He’d bought the usual generic expensive things you buy for relatives you don’t know anything about for his parents, all wrapped and loaded into the backseat.

This was it. There was no getting out of it now.

The only thing standing between him and Christmas dinner was a two-day drive.

Why had he agreed to this again?   
  


Oh, right. His father just got diagnosed with cancer. He’s not sure what kind. That’s probably not a good thing.

Anyway, he has driving to do.

\---------

He’d set out at 7 o’clock that morning. That sun had been shining and the weather had been fair and expected to stay that way for the rest of his journey. Now, it was nearing 9 o’clock and he was hungry. He should probably also find a motel or an inn to crash in for the night before he had to get going again. Even if he technically could keep driving, getting in an accident wouldn’t solve his problems.

_ Welcome to Wallis _ read the sign on the side of the road and he was pretty sure he saw a lone police car sitting behind it. Between that and the semi-over the top decorations around town, he was pretty sure he just stepped into a cheesy movie. 

As long as this one featured decent food and a motel, he’d take it.

He pulled into the small parking lot of the first restaurant he saw, which was fortunately still open for the night. He shuddered as he stepped into the cold night air, too used to the heat in his car. Hopefully food would keep him warmer than that.

“Merry Christmas!”

Dean grimaced at how cheery the greeting was, especially given the late hour. It’s not like he had much to feel merry about regardless. He looked up then and saw what was quite possibly the most beautiful human imaginable. Warm hazel eyes, dimples, and shaggy hair gave an innocent air that greatly contrasted with how the man’s shirt was pulled tight over his broad chest and arms. And  _ christ _ he was tall. Dean didn’t meet many people taller than him so he rarely got to appreciate the appeal of such a sight.

Was he staring? He was probably staring.

Merry Christmas indeed….

He smiled and sauntered over to the counter, hopping up on the barstool like he did it every day. “Hi. Can I get a black coffee and whatever’s good that’s not too much trouble to make?”

“You’re placing a lot of trust in me on that. Are you sure you wouldn’t rather look at the menu?” The man held out a laminated piece of paper. 

Dena shook his head. “I’m fine. I’m not too picky and I’m sure you have good taste.” No one who looked that delicious could have poor taste; he’s pretty sure it was a scientific impossibility. 

“Alright; southwestern omelet it is. That’ll be $12.58.”

Dean handed him some cash and took the quiet moment of “counting his change” to check out the other man’s ass while he poured the coffee and gave the order to the kitchen. 

“So what brings you into town Mr…?”

“Smith. Dean Smith. And I’m just passing through.” No matter how cute this guy was, he still had to leave in the morning.

“Really? That’s a shame; we hardly ever get new faces around here. And I’m Sam, by the way.” The man, Sam, misled again and slid his coffee across the counter. “Where are you headed?”

“North. I have a family dinner to get to in a couple of days; I’ll be shipping out early tomorrow morning. Do you know any places I could spend the night?”

Sam nodded. “There’s a motel and a bed and breakfast not too far from here. The B&B’s a little more expensive but the service is great from what I’ve heard. Just follow the main road and you’ll see them.”

Dean sipped his coffee while Sam talked. It wasn’t that good but it was what he needed to feel a little more alive until he could sleep. “Thank you. After a long day on the road, it’ll be good for me to get some rest in.”

His omelette was ready in a few more minutes and he tried not to act like a starved animal while he ate it. Who knew driving could make someone so hungry? “I knew you had good taste,” he complimented while he dug in.

Sam gave him another smile and started cleaning some of his equipment. “Are you sure you’re heading out tomorrow? There’s talk around town of a snow storm coming in overnight.”

Dean scoffed quietly and shook his head. “I triple checked the weather this morning and I’ve been checking for updates whenever I stop for gas; every weather station says it’ll be clear skies for the rest of the week. I appreciate the concern though.”

Sam gave him a contemplative look and shrugged. “Suit yourself. I just hope you don’t get snowed in; you wouldn’t want to miss your Christmas dinner.”

_ I would. I really, really would. _

“Yeah. That would be a tragedy….”


End file.
